inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Farid
Farid is a boy that was read out of the story Tales From the Thousand and One Nights by Mortimer Folchart . This, like many other things Mo read out of books, was an accident, as the purpose was to read gold out of the book for Capricorn. Biography Falling into the real world It all started when Mortimer Folchart picked the story Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from Arabian Nights, and, while trying to read gold out, accidentally read out an Arabian boy. After that incident, Capricorn locked up Mo, Meggie, Elinor, and Farid in a shed for the night. At first, Farid was reckless and scared, as he didn't know where he was, and resorted to attacking Mo and Meggie. After Dustfinger breaks them out, he learns the truth (about Mo's power and where he is now) and is glad to have left his old world behind. Farid fled Capricorn's village together with Meggie, Mo, Elinor, and Dustfinger and consequently became Dustfinger's apprentice. From Dustfinger he learned all the other knew about flames, and Farid followed him everywhere. After the whole crisis with The Shadow was finished, Farid joins Dustfinger as they set off from Capricorn's village, taking the last copy of Inkheart with them and leaving everyone behind. Into the Inkworld One year after the events involving Capricorn and The Shadow, Farid and Dustfinger waited on a road for a man named Orpheus, who claimed to have the same power as Mo, but unlike the well-known Silvertongue, Orpheus accepted to read Dustfinger back into his world, the world inside Inkheart, known as the Inkworld. Dustfinger asked Orpheus to read in Farid too, but Orpheus argued that Farid might not end up in the Inkworld because he didn't belong in that world. Dustfinger handed Farid the last remaining copy of Inkheart, and Orpheus read from a sheet of paper, describing a place in the Inkworld. Orpheus managed to read Dustfinger in, but didn't read Farid in, because he of the same reason he previously stated. Basta, a villain who used to work for Capricorn, who was also from the Inkworld, attacked Farid and threatened to kill him. Orpheus took the book from Farid's hands and Farid escaped with the sheet of paper Orpheus read from. Farid ran to Elinor's house, where Mo, Meggie, Resa, and Darius had been staying. Farid begged Meggie to read him in the Inkworld, as Farid wanted to be with Dustfinger, but most of all, wanted to warn him from Basta. Meggie manages to read both herself, Farid, and Dustfinger's marten, Gwin, into the Wayless Wood, a forest in the Inkworld. Eventually, Farid found Dustfinger, who was amazed to see him. Farid also met Roxane and Jehan, Dustfinger's wife and her son. He stayed with Dustfinger the whole time and even performed at the marketplaces. "Death" Farid aided Dustfinger while they sneaked into the Castle of Night, and they both fight against the Adder's men in the battle that ensues. Basta threw his knife into Farid's back and killed him. After the battle ended, Dustfinger took Farid to the mines, where both he and Meggie cried for him. Dustfinger told Meggie to ask Roxane about the legend of the White Women who loved fire. Meggie did so, only to have Roxane running out to see the White Women take Dustfinger's soul. Farid woke up, and Roxane explained the legend - that once upon a time, there was a fire-eater who had lost his son. The White Women loved to see fire dance for them but they were scared of fire. So the man gave his soul to the White Women and stayed with them forever, and the White Women brought his son back to life. Farid realized that Basta had killed him, and that Dustfinger had bargained with his own life so Farid could come back to life, making Roxane despising Farid even more. Farid, desperate for Dustfinger to come back, asked Fenoglio, the old man who wrote Inkheart, to bring Dustfinger back. Fenoglio, however, had stopped writing, thus Farid asked Meggie to read Orpheus into the Inkworld so he could bring Dustfinger back to life. Meggie succeeded in reading Orpheus in (who believed he read himself there) and Farid told him about Dustfinger's death. Farid asked Orpheus to bring Dustfinger back to life, but Orpheus agreed only on the terms that Farid would be his servant. Farid agreed and set off with Orpheus. Serving Orpheus Farid had been Orpheus' servant for quite some time yet Orpheus still hadn't succeeded in bringing Dustfinger back to life and had made a living by creating mythical creatures and reading them into the Inkworld to sell them. During his time serving Orpheus, he was described kissing numerous maids, though still in a relationship with Meggie. Meggie was angry at Farid, because she hadn't seen him in such a long time, as he was either serving Orpheus or in his freetime trying to get Roxane to tell him where Dustfinger's body was. Orpheus, at the end, tricked everyone and sent Mo to the realm of the dead. Meggie became angry at Resa and Farid for causing this to happen, and Farid then realized that Orpheus didn't care anymore about Dustfinger. However, Death itself said that it would return Mo and Dustfinger to life if they could kill the Adderhead. Should they fail in doing so, Meggie and Mo would both die. Mo and Dustfinger come back to life, and Orpheus fled to Mount Adder. Characteristics Personality He is constantly worrying about ghosts. He was nimble and quick-witted and also had a talent for petty theft which he developed when he was in Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. Physical attributes Abilities Farid has exceptional skills - tying up people in strong ropes as well as being agile, all thanks to him being a thief in his previous life. Behind the scenes *Farid's relationship with Meggie Folchart has constantly stayed as a popular topic; when being specifically asked "what made you decide that they weren't right for each other in the end after all?", Cornelia Funke answered: }} de:Faridpl:Farid Category:Fire-Eaters